


Writer's Block

by ppyajunebug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyajunebug/pseuds/ppyajunebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of not quite drabbles, not quite one-shots from around the Potterverse.  Written for the hh_writersblock community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tale of the Three Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Use a chapter from the HP books as inspiration for your story. Won second place.

History repeats itself.

Bella was the Elder Wand. All she ever wanted was power, control, to inspire fear in those beneath her. All she got was a shameful death at the hand of a blood traitor. No glory in it at all. He had promised her glory.

Andromeda was the Resurrection Stone. A life lived mourning the dead, hoping they would walk through the door. Staring into her grandson's eyes, knowing they died so he could live. Was it worth it? It had to be worth it.

Narcissa was the Invisibility Cloak. She hid in plain sight, the traitor amongst his most loyal followers. She lives where her sisters die, move on as they stay frozen in the past. But the cloak only has room for so many under its folds. She chose. She never looks back.

History repeats itself.


	2. Harry Potter and the Story's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A picture of a closed book on a desk with a pen and ink. Won second place.

They were mocking him.

By now Harry was used to magical objects speaking to him when he least expected it. The pocket watch that Ginny gave him for his last birthday that insisted on loudly squawking the time every 42 minutes was a particular delight.

But this time, he was being mocked with silence.

He picked the quill up and rolled it in his hands. He paged through the empty book, trying to imagine words filling the page, words that flowed from his mind through his fingers and into the world. 

The only kind of magic he couldn’t seem to master was the one that allowed him to write.

Placing the quill upon the book’s faded leather cover, he turned away from the desk, knowing that today would be just another day he couldn’t tell his story to the world.

Maybe one day he would find the words to bring it to life, exorcise his demons onto the page in a new form, share the memories with others so he no longer carried the burden alone.

Maybe, he wondered, he could find someone to share them for him.


	3. Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." First place.

Her robes are damp and crinkled from where she’s been gripping them.

She put them on far earlier than she had to, hoping the costume would give her courage. When she was little, she would pretend to be Supergirl and rescue the frogs down by the pond from the neighborhood boys who tried to capture them for experiments. And if her parents didn’t believe her when she told them about the sparks that flew from her fingers and the way the boy’s bikes fell over when she wished them, well, didn’t every little girl love to make believe?

But this isn’t pretend anymore. She walked through a wall to board a train with a trunk full of books and a cauldron and a wand and she is a witch. She clenches her fists into the soft cotton as she remembers the look on her parents’ faces as she disappeared into solid brick right before their eyes.

They looked afraid.

Tears fill her eyes before she has a chance to stop them. She tries to call to mind all the history and spells she spent the last two months memorizing, finding comfort in what is concrete, what is true.

A timid knock at her compartment door interrupts her recitation of the past headmasters of Hogwarts. She opens the door to find a round-faced boy her own age in tears.

“I…I’m sorry to interrupt…but…have you seen a toad? Anywhere?” She wants to say no, wants to close the door and return to the solace of facts and truths. But she looks at his tear-streaked face and feels the robes turning into armor, giving her courage, turning her back into the hero she used to be.

“No, I haven’t, but I can help you look. What’s your name?” The boy gives her a watery smile.

“Neville Longbottom. And yours?”

“I’m Hermione Granger. Now come on, let’s find that toad.”


	4. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts professors. Won second place.

She was named after the school, not the goddess.

She discovers her in the Herbology textbook her first year at Hogwarts. Pomona, Roman goddess of fruit and gardens and growing things. Maybe she was a real person, a witch with a green thumb who lived in early Rome and fed her clan with the fruit she brought forth from the Earth. Maybe she was just another imaginary figure, like in the fairy tales her father spun for her as a child.

He chose her name. As a freshman at Pomona College, he had met an argumentative young American girl and brought her home to England after they graduated. He told her that arguing with her mother was the most fun he had ever had. She had to take his word for it. Her mother had died when she was all of three months old. He gets a pained look on his face every time he says her name, bellowing it across a crowded market (she had only wanted to look at the flowers) or whispering it in her ear as she drifted to sleep. 

She wonders if he wishes he had given her a name that meant less.

She wonders if she grows things to show him that it can mean more.


End file.
